


Watched the World Tear Us Apart (Stoic Mind and a Bleeding Heart)

by hobiimin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Lysaac, Memory Loss, because I simply couldn't resist, follows season 3A plot line with some twists, with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/pseuds/hobiimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after 3x03)<br/>After an unidentified attack, that leaves Lydia with amnesia, the pack discovers that Lydia and Isaac's relationship is a little more complex than just rejections, motorcycles and trying to kill each other; meanwhile Isaac is trying stop himself from falling into old habits.</p><p>"Why did we stop being friends?"<br/>"<i>We</i> didn't. You did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"You're reading, again?"_

_Lydia looks up from her text book, Wonders of the Human Body: Respiratory and Circulatory System by Marione Dellem, and takes in the sight of her friend as he plops down on to the park bench beside her. She  makes a show of rolling her eyes, before placing a book mark in her book and turning towards him. "Maybe if you read a bit more, you wouldn't need my help with English."_

_His face flushes and Lydia giggles as he runs a hand through his sandy blonde curls. He sticks his tongue out before taking the heavy book from her grasp. "Wonders of the Human Body?" He scrunches his nose in distaste. "You realize we don't start high school for another two months, right?"_

_"There's nothing wrong with being prepared."_

_"Nothing but stressing over a class you haven't been given yet, better be careful Lydia, you might get gray hairs." He teases, ruffling the top of her head, messing up her perfectly curled hair._

_She swats his hand away in annoyance. "Isaac!" She scolds as she pulls her bag in to her lap and digs around in it before pulling out a brush. "Don't ruin my hair! It takes like an hour and a half to get it this way."_

_He raises a brow. "You spend almost two hours on your hair?"_

_"..."_

_"Lydia, how long do you take to get ready?"_

_"Shut up!" She huffs, crossing her arms. "With more practice, it'll take less time."_

_Isaac snorts. "You make it sound like a sport."_

_"Well not all of us are giants who play Lacrosse." She snaps, before snatching her book from him and getting up to leave. Isaac quickly grabs her wrist and tugs her gently back into her seat, a frown on his face._

_"Lydia," He says her name so softly, so intimatly, that Lydia leans a bit closer just to hear him. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. I know this whole-" He waves around his free hand, trying to find the word. "popular thing is important to you. I just forget sometimes, cause I'm an idiot and-"_

_Isaac."_

_"Your my best friend and I should be more considerate of your feelings-"_

_"Isaac."_

_"Camden told me that my mouth is going to keep getting me-"_

_"Isaac!" Lydia places both her hands on each side of his face. Isaac's eyes widen and his face flushes as he realizes how much he had been talking; He gives her a sheepish grin._

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine, I forgive you." She doesn't release his face and Isaac realizes just how close they are. His heart beats wildly in his chest and he wonders if this is it, if this is the moment Camden had told him about._

_"Lydia," He begins, shifting a little in his seat. "Do you-"_

_beep.beep.beep._

_Lydia looks down to her lap, where her phone is illunimating in her bag. "Oh that's my mom." She lets go of him and moves away, before answering the call. Isaac watches her talk enthustiastically with her mom and he smiles because she kinda looks like his mom when she gets a call from Camden. He wonders what his brother would say right now..Probably something along the lines of 'Come on Isaac! Man up and tell her!' , he shakes his head at the thought. He misses his brother._

_He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Lydia's voice._

_"I have to go, my parents have something really important to tell me." She sighs softly, before getting up and smoothing her skirt. "Do you want to eat with us tonight? I have oreo's with your name on it for desert." Isaac chuckles at her joke but shakes his head no._

_"Nah, my mom's probably waiting right now. I should go to." He gets up from his seat and grins at how he towers over her smaller frame. Sure, he was a bit lanky and puberty hadn't quite hit yet but he was still the tallest guy in their class._

_"Alright, your loss." She shrugs before pouncing on him. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps them around her waist, breathing in the smell of her shampoo._

_"See you tomorrow?"_

_He grins. "Of course."_

* * *

She comes back to reality with a horrifying scream, the flailing of her limbs and frightned green eyes. Stiles tries to calm her down by calling her name, and restraining her arms to her side but she continues to struggle, continues to kick. When one of her arms breaks free and suddenly the side of his face is aching in pain, he calls for Melissa, his dad, for anyone.

She still screaming when the doctor arrives and a whole team helps in strapping her down, before a syringe is plunged into her arm. Her breathing slows and when her eyes finally close, he knows she's asleep. The doctor decides to run some tests and throws a glance his way before Melissa tugs him out of the room in order to get an ice pack for his cheek.

 

 

\- - -

When she wakes up again, her eyes are still wide in fear but she doesn't scream, doesn't move. Stiles thinks that may be more terrifying than before.

He moves his chair a bit closer, tries to take her hand in his but she moves it away. "Hey Lydia," She doesnt respond and Stiles wets his lips before continuing. "How are you feeling?"

She doesn't say anything, just stares at him before she finally answers, her voice horse from screaming. "Im fine. Thank you."

Her eyes are still wide and unnerved but at least she responds and Stiles smiles. "Everyone's really glad your ok, who would have thought huh? All these werewolves and darach running around and it would be a concusion that puts you on emergency watch." His chuckle is light, just in case she doesn't find his rambling funny.

She gives him a small smile and Stiles releases a breathe in relief.

"d-Do I know you from somewhere?"

Never mind.

 

\- - -

Melissa rushes in at his call, taking in the sight of the frightened bambii look on Lydia's face and Stiles who is talking a mile a minute at her, waving his arms and looks like he's about to cry in frustration, before promptly throwing him out of the room and yelling at another nurse to call her doctor.

By the end of the series of tests its clear that Lydia is suffering from Amnesia but whether she remembers anything about the supernatural, or anything at all, she's not sure. Melissa watched the red head a moment longer, taking in the rise and fall of her chest and the ugly line that is still prominent around her neck among the other scars he's sure she acquired with her attack. _Poor thing,_ Melissa sighs as she moves to leave the room, turning the light off before she closes the door.

She's not surprised to see her son, Allison and Stiles sitting patiently in the chairs outside the room. They look up, and she gives them a small smile, because truly with everything else that's going on, memory loss is a better alternative than death. 

"So," She looks to the three teenagers. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

 

 

* * *

Isaac hurried through the hospital hallways, ignoring the looks the staff sent his way as he practically ran to the room Stiles had mentioned in his group text; _Emergency! Hospital NOW. room 214._ He barely turns around a corner before a blur red is suddenly pouncing on top of him.

“Isaac!”

Her arms are tightly wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist in a tight hug. The sweet smell of her perfume mixed with the lingering scent of copper fills his nose and he breathes it in deeply before he remembers who this is. Everything about this whole sitiuation is so painfully familiar that he has to stop himself from throwing her off him and storming out of the hospital, instead he places his arms underneath her thighs to support her.

“Isaac! Thank god, these people are trying to kidnap me or som- did you get taller?” Isaac stares wide eyed at her as she continues to talk; a part of him a bit put off by her question because yes he's aware that he's tall, it's not a big surprise. “In fact, did you cut your hair? You look...”

Her face is now pulled away from his neck, and she's staring intently at his face, her gaze running over every inch of it before her green eyes widen. “You look older.” She removes her arms from around his neck to cup his face in her hands, a thumb gently caressing his cheek as she continues to stare at him. He takes a moment to do the same to her, she doesn't look that different from the last time he saw her, only now her face is rid of any makeup, her hair is wet and she's dressed in mint green scrubs, but there is something... off about her, something less haunted in her eyes. Her skin is soft and warm and he allows himself to lean into her hand. 

When she smiles at him, he unconsciously drops her to the floor. She shrieks as her rear meets the unforgiving ground and moans in pain before she sets a nasty glare on him. “What the hell was that for?” She stands up then, wiping off the dirt from her ass before pointing a finger towards him. “I know for a fact I am not heavy! You could have set me down nicely.

He just listens to her berate him in stunned silence. Something about this was so familiar to him. Major deja-vu. 

“Isaac Lahey, are you even listening to me?”

“Isaac.” Scott's voice interrupts and the red head spins around to face him and the rest of the pack, giving them a distrustful scowl before she moves to Isaac's side, clutching onto his arm tightly. He can smell her panic and he looks down at her in confusion but she doesn't notice, her eyes still trained on her friends who watched them with pity. There is a tense silence between them all before Scott speaks.

“Lydia has amnesia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac deals with his unresolved feelings for Lydia and Lydia desperately tries to understand her new situation. Meanwhile Scott and the gang try to figure out who the new/old Lydia is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* Hello! Welcome returning readers and new readers and just all lovers of the Lydia/Issac ship. So I started this story about roughly 3 years ago and never finished it. Some of you might be cussing me out and others might be thinking damn! Well I've come to finish. I see my fics go around tumblr a lot and I always feel bad when someone sends me msgs asking about updating and if I left the fandom and the like. Sadly I haven't watched Teen Wolf since season 4 so I wouldn't call myself "up to date" of the happenings on the show so my cannon may differ from cannon that's been established in Season 5 and forward but that should be fine because this fic begins in season 3A and moves thru 3B. I still have a lot of love for this pairing so hopefully you guys will bare with me as I finish this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who has been patiently waiting on this story and for sending me so much love this whole time I truly appreciate it. And now on to the story!

_AMNESIA?_

Hundreds of thoughts were running through Issac's mind as he stared at his friends in confusion. Amnesia? Lydia? He turned his head to look down at the petite red head who was still wrapped around his left arm, a grimace on her pretty face as she watched her best friends. Issac could feel the rush of anxiety moving through her veins, the uncertainty in which her eyes shifted from Allison, to Scott, to Stiles and then back again. Did she really have amnesia? He thought to himself. And if she didn't have her memories, just how much of her memory **did** she have?

"Isaac?"

Lydia's grip on his arm tightned at his silence. She looked up at him with fear, but not from him, from Scott. Isaac stared ahead at his friends. Allison stood a little aways from Scott, next to Stiles, who watched Lydia with a devasted look. Scott stood in front, his hands lifted in the air as he stepped closer, almost as if he was approaching a small animal. Lydia stepped away as Scott moved closer, until her small frame was completly behind Isaac, her hands gripping to the back of his shirt.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped at them, her voice fighting to stay strong. Isaac could smell her fear as she shook behind him. She tugged at his shirt a little harder. "Isaac, please I want to go. _Please_."

"What-" Isaac was at a loss for words. He gaped at them all, the silence in the hallway was deafening and he vaguely thought the hallway was too deserted for a hospital that was located in a city as accident prone as Beacon Hills. He felt lost. He felt sick; He could feel something churn in his stomach and he didn't like the feeling.

"Isaac," Lydia's call broke through the silence and Isaac whipped his attention from his friends to her. Suddenly all pairs of eyes were on her and where Lydia Martin was known to flourish under attention, this new Lydia seemed to shrink back under their gazes. "Isaac, who are these people?" She asked him, her arms still interlocked with his and Isaac felt a burn in his chest. The deja-vu was hitting him hard. The way she was looking at him, touching him, speaking to him - it reminded him of his Lydia. Before all the rejection, and the torment. Before she became the most sought after girl and left him behind. When Issac didn't answer her, she moved her hand to hold his. The heat from her skin was too much and Issac ripped away from her, taking a couple steps back until his back hit the bleached white wall behind him. He couldn't breathe, the hair at the base of his neck stood on edge and he could feel his nails itching to grow and rip through something, anything. The room was spinning, the shades of white and grey mixing together in shadows, he could feel the wisps of his eye lashes against his cheeks as his eyes fluttered rapidly. Suddenly red and green moved into his vision blending with the grey, clashing together and moving away in a flurry until meeting together. Isaac heaved in pain, his gums burning as his fangs grew, scrapping lightly against his lips drawing slight blood.

"Issac! What's wrong?"

He could feel a warm hand against his suddenly cold, clammy skin. He moved away from the touch, trying to move his legs but it proved fruitless because he fell to the ground, his head smacking against the tiled floor.

"Issac!"

The warmth surrounded him then, engulfing him and he felt so tired. He gave another heave before giving into the warmth and the dark.

* * *

 

_clack.clack._

_Isaac threw the pebble towards the second floor window that he knew to be Lydia's bedroom. He waited for a minute before throwing another and another._

_He had been worried. Lydia hadn't answered any of his calls, none of his messages and when he had shown up at her door this afternoon her dad had waved him away telling him that Lydia was busy. Something about all of this just didn't sit well with him. For as long as he's known Lydia she's never gone into hiding this way, for whatever the reason._

_He threw another pebble and fortunately this time he could see the light from a lamp illuminate through the curtains. In a heartbeat Lydia was pushing apart the curtains and he could see her looking down at him. He smiled up at her, waving his arms around. She didn't smile back at him, but her lips pressed closed together tightly and Isaac felt sadness stir in his gut. She opened the window quietly as she could and Isaac wasted no time._

_"Lydia, what's wrong?"_

_His voice was in a soft shout, afraid to wake up her parents. Lydia shook her head but didn't answer him. He watched as she lifted the window higher, making the opening bigger before she began to crawl through the opening. He watched with bated breath as one foot touched her roof, the other quickly following suit until soon she was shimming across the roof away from her window and closer towards the roofing of the garage. The roofing of the garage was considerably closer to the ground and definitely within hearing distance so as Lydia came to sit upon the hard tiling, Isaac tried again._

_"What's wrong?"_

_The question was simple enough but Lydia couldn't seem to find an answer. In her head she felt that she should have expected this. The ending of her parent's marriage, her father deciding to leave their home. Divorce was common nowadays wasn't it? She should be more level head, less concerned, but she couldn't shake the feeling of distress that crawled all over her skin, leaving her drained and on edge. She vaguely remembers feeling this way once before. Back when her grandfather had passed. She loved her grandparents dearly but due to her grandmother being in and out of the hospital all the time she had grown especially close to her grandfather. He was a warm man, with a comforting air to him and when he had died she had locked her self away in her room for days. Lydia had never done well with death._

_"Lydia."_

_She could read the concern on Issac's face and Lydia smiled softly at the care he had always shown her._

_"Nothings wrong." She smiled softly, finally answering him. "Everything will be ok."_

* * *

Lydia was terrified. Two things were very, very wrong. One, her best friend had just preceded to pass out and smash his head against the floor. Secondly, his face was something she was sure a horror fanatic could only dream about. His two canines were elongated to the point they almost passed the curve of his jaw, there was hair growing and framing the curves of his face and where his bone structure had once been human like, it now reminded her of a beast from a fairy tale. One of the boys quickly rushed over to him, the nurse and the girl moving to her side while the other boy moved to help his friend. 

"Isaac!" The boy shouted. He tried to shake him awake but Isaac was unresponsive. 

"Isaac!" Lydia shouted, running over to his side, her fear momentarily distracted by the fear that he might not wake up. She crouched next to him, her hands grabbing on to his. His skin was warm, so warm she would imagine he was running a fever. She let a hand cup his face and he seemed to respond to that gesture. His eyes opened just enough that she could see the gold in his irises, she gasped out loud at the color but said nothing more as he fell back into his comatose state, his eyes closing with him. 

"We need to get him into a room." It was the nurse who said it, and the other boys nodded, one of them running off to somewhere and the other making quick work of lifting Isaac into his arms. Isaac was pulled from her grasp and she would have protested if it weren't for the warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the girl, Allison, smiling softly at her. 

She doesn't understand why she's comforted by that smile.

* * *

 

Isaac's eyes fluttered against his skin as he finally regained consciousness. The ache in his head was killer and he could only guess whatever wound he still had on his head was still in the process of healing.

"Here." Scott was by his side, a glass of water in hand. Isaac smiled softly and accepted the glass, drowning it all down at once, he was suddenly way thirster than he would have thought. 

"Your head ok?"

Isaac scoffed. "It's been better."

"Ok now that we're sure you're awake-" Isaac rolled his eyes, turning his head to see the human seated on the other side of his bed. Stiles had a scowl on his face as he and Isaac locked eyes. "how about you tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Stiles." Scott frowned at his friend before looking back to Isaac. "He does have a point though, what-" he hesitated, trying to figure out how to phrase this the best he could. "What happened out there, Isaac?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. shit." Stiles said. "There's no way in hell an amnesiac Lydia who was hiding behind you, an ex-homocidal werewolf who tried to kill her a handful of times, is nothing. Give it up."

Isaac growled. His headache was suddenly returning full force. "It's nothing. She's just confused. I'm as clueless as you."

"Liar." Stiles hissed and would have said more if it wasn't for the sharp ringtone that started to play. Scott fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket, looking to see the caller id.

"It's Allison." He looked sheepishly to his friends before leaving the room to answer the call.

Isaac watched him go, ignoring the glare Stiles was sending his way. "I told you I don't know anything." He huffed once the door closed behind Scott. 

"And i told you that's bull." Stiles sighed. "Look I get it. You don't like me, I don't like you. But when it comes to Lydia, I need to know."

Isaac looked indifferently at the other boy but he could feel the jealousy start to bubble in the back of his throat. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. "It's nothing. She probably hit her head too hard and she's confused. Her memories will come back to her." _They have to come back_ , Isaac thought to himself, _it's easier that way_. 

Stiles stayed silent so Isaac closed his eyes figuring the conversation was over. He heard the screech of the chair as Stiles got up from his seat and started to leave the room. 

"If you remember something, let me know." 

Isaac opened his eyes and grunted in response. He would never tell Stiles the truth. He didn't have a vendetta against him, sure they had a hostile relationship on their best days but he didn't hate him. But the past was the past, and his past with Lydia Martin was between him and her, or the old her. He wasn't to sure about now. 

Stiles looked back at him, a frown still in place as he held on to the door. "I've been in love with Lydia since the third grade. I know everything about her."

Isaac turned his head, choosing to stare at the empty chair by his bed instead. "Then why bother to ask me."

* * *

  _"If there's a chance we can keep Lydia away from all of this, don't we owe that to her."_

_"Allison."_

_"Lydia's just a girl, Scott. She's safer if she doesn't know."_

* * *

Lydia walked beside Allison back into the hospital. The nurse, Ms. Mccall, and Allison had convinced her that there wasn't much she could do for Isaac besides wait for him to wake up. In the mean time Allison had driven her home for a change of clothes - she tried not to let the empty house bother her too much - and she had accepted.  Lydia has always prided herself on being intelligent, ahead of the curve, so to be left so completely in the dark- she realizes quickly that she is out of her element. She doesn't know these people, she only knows Isaac and even then, he isn't her Isaac. Her isaac was so sweet and happy, the boy who looks like him, acts like him, feels like him, he's not Isaac.

When they neared the door she knew Isaac was in, she ran ahead of the other girl, quickly opening the door to see a sleeping Isaac. She waked further into the room, silently slipping into a chair beside him. She didn't hear anybody try to make a move for the door, so she figured that Allison had decided to give them a moment to themselves. 

He's aware when she enters the room. The scent of her is suddenly overpowering the sterile, clean smell of the hospital. He feels her shift closer to him, her small hand moving to grip his larger one and his skin burns from her touch. He opens his eyes and looks at her, she's smiling at him and he feels his heart involuntarily swell in affection. He hasn't felt that way for Lydia in a very long time. 

"You're awake." She grips on to his hand tighter and he allows it just this once, if only to remember the feeling of her skin one last time before he sets the record straight. Just because Lydia doesn't remember everything that's changed, doesn't mean he can forget. 

"Where is everyone?" He asks and she shrugs. He groaned a bit as his muscles stretched as he sat himself up. Lydia looked at him worriedly, her bottom lips caught between her teeth in habit. That's never changed about her, all these years and that same habit has remained.

"Isaac," She glances at the door, checking to see if anyone is coming before looking back to him. "What happened earlier?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "I passed out."

"You know what I meant," Lydia rolled her eyes, her lips turning into a frown. "I'm talking about the-" She gestured to his face. "-the teeth and the eyes. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Isaac turned away from her, feeling the last part of the healing in his body taking effect. He got up from the bed and made his way to his shoes that were conveniently placed under the bed. 

Lydia also stood up. "Nothing? You had gold eyes! You looked like a rapid dog!" Isaac scoffed at the comment, tying up his shoes before returning to his full height. 

"You won't understand." He said, turning away from her and making his way to the door only for her to grab on to his sleeve. 

"Make me understand."

"I don't want to talk," He hissed at her. His rage was obvious and he could feel the growl building in his chest but he fought it back. He turned to leave again when her small hand grasped on to his.

"Isaac, please, just talk to me."

He rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away roughly, fighting back his instinct to steady her as she nearly tripped from the force. "Don't waste your time Lydia, things have changed. Just because you're stuck in the past doesn't mean the rest of us are."

For the first time in a long time Isaac saw pure hurt on her face, her eyes glossed with tears before her hand moved quickly through the air, slapping him so hard that his jaw clicked.

"I don't know who you are." She spat at him, a mix of emotions in her green eyes as she glared at him. "My Issac, the person I know, would never be this cruel - this cynical and bitter. You might look like him but you are not him.

He scoffed. "You're right. I'm not. I'm better. I'm better than the lanky kid, who you had at your beck and call like some puppy. I'm the full grown wolf now baby." He smirked at her livid expression, getting closer to her. He had to give her some measure of credit, she wasn't backing away from him; it wasn't until they were nose to nose that he finally stopped moving. "I've tried to kill you. I wanted to. Wanted to make you hurt," He moved a hand to softly cup her face in his hand, his claws pinching slightly at her soft skin. He could feel the fear slowly creeping in on her as he held her face just a bit tighter, his nails digging just a bit deeper. "Don't make the mistake of thinking we are friends."

"You're lying." She whispered, her hands trembling at her sides as she fought back tears. "This isn't you-"

"This is me now."

He released her and left her in the room, the door slamming closed behind him. Lydia immediately fell to the floor, clutching her hands to her chest as she fought to even her breathing, her cries making it difficult as she sobbed.

On the other side of the door Isaac clutched his curls with one hand, his other hand on the door knob as he fought back the urge to go back inside and sooth her. Her cries, although muffled through the door, were ringing through his ears and Isaac wanted to cry with her.

I tried to kill you. _I can't kill you._

Wanted to hurt you. _I hurt you._

"Fuck," He mumbled softly to himself before releasing his grip on the door and walking away, her cries still ringing in his ears.

* * *

 

_"Lydia!"_

_Isaac yelled her name as he ran faster through the streets, passing by Beacon High as he pushed his legs to move faster. The rain poured heavy over him, but he didn't stop, not even when the constant water started to burn his eyes. He had been at this for nearly an hour now, after he had arrived at her house only for Mrs.-well Ms. now- Martin to tell him Lydia had stormed out of the house a while earlier. The worry in her eyes was enough to send Isaac running._

_"Lydia!"_

_He ran for what felt like forever, stopping people's cars and asking anyone he could if they had seen her. It was late, it was raining and Jesus was he the only one looking for her! When his route had finally taken him to the park he stopped, the red headed figure that sat on the swings halting his steps. He walked slowly, the closer he got the clearer the figure became and he knew he had found her._

_"Lydia," The wet grass squished beneath his worn shoes, and Lydia looked up at him. She was soaked, her hair sticking to her face, mostly hiding her from him. Even so he could see the puffyness of her eyes and he knew she had been crying. "Lydia, do-what's wrong?"_

_"He moved out."  She looked down to her shoes as she spoke and Isaac moved to kneel in front of her, the water from the grass not affecting his already drowned jeans._

_"I know."_

_"My dad," She clarified and Isaac held his breathe. "The-they're divorcing."_

_"I know."_

_"That's what they wanted to tell me."_

_"..."_

_"What?" She hissed. She looked up at him, her green eyes livid. "No, 'I know'."_

_Isaac sighed. "Lydia."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Lydia."_

_"I said shut up!" She launched herself at him and Isaac fell back in surprise. The rolled around on the ground before momentum finally stopped, and Lydia pinned him to the wet ground underneath them. She gripped his shirt into a fist, her red hair falling around them like a curtain. Isaac watched as she started to tremble from her suppressed sobs before she finally gave up, clinging on to him as she cried. He put a hand against the back of her head, pulling her closer to his chest. They lay like that for a few moments, Lydia crying into his chest and Isaac allowing it._

_"I'm so sorry Lydia."_

_She mummbled some sort of response into his chest and Isaac leaned up to peck the top of her head, his hand wrapping in the wet tangles of her hair._

_"It's going to be okay. I'll make everything okay, I promise."_

_Though she didn't respond, Isaac knew she believed him._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize this first chapter is so awful, but hopefully it gets better! It will I promise! But now that we have the ball rolling, we can move on to the fun stuff! Please Review!


End file.
